


It's Just Bubbles

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Gift Giving, J2, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is dreading Christmas this year ever since his mom told him they were spending it with his sister's best friend's family up at a cabin in the woods. His mother reassures him that Megan's friend has a brother his age but Jared already knows all about Jensen and has no desire to hang out with him. Not that Jensen would want to hang out with him either, they don't exactly run around in the same circles at school. </p><p>Jared's break from school turns from bad to worse when they get up to the cabin to find only one bed in the boy's room and Jared has to share with Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to get this out in time for Christmas which means it is not beta'd. My apologies in advanced for any mistakes. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy!

Spending Christmas with a family he wasn’t familiar with wasn’t exactly how Jared envisioned his break going. He didn’t know anything about the Ackles except that their daughter was his sister’s absolute best friend. If Megan wasn’t home she was at their house and if she was home then so was Mackenzie. They were inseparable so when Mackenzie’s family invited Jared’s family up to their cabin for Christmas Jared’s mom had a hard time refusing. 

“They have a son your age, Jared,” his mom had tried to entice but Jared already knew about Jensen and one thing was for sure, they did not hang out in the same circle of friends at school, and for good reason. 

So here Jared was riding up to the cabin with his forehead pressed to the cool glass of the window and dreading the coming two weeks. He was pretty certain he’d feel like he was in a fishbowl just waiting to go crazy. 

“Alan and I will be in here,” Mrs. Ackles said pointing to the master bedroom of the cabin, once the Padaleckis had arrived and were being shown around the small cabin, “Your room and the girls’ room is down the hall and I figured the boys could have the back room.” 

Jared and his mom peered into the small room right near the back of the cabin, big windows overlooking the dark green forest their cabin was nestled into with thick curtains tied open, a dresser, an old rocking chair, a fireplace, a bedside table with a lamp on it, and a bed...one bed. Jared looked over at his mom hoping she saw the problem he was seeing. There was no way he was going to spend two weeks not only sharing a room but a bed too with not only a boy but with Jensen. 

Thankfully, Jared’s mom understood the pained look on his face, “Donna, wasn’t there supposed to be two beds in here?” his mother asked politely. 

“There isn’t?” Mrs. Ackles asked as she moved down the hallway towards them, she looked into the room, “Yes there was supposed to be...oh well. They can share the bed like the girls. I’m going to start some soup now, hope everyone is hungry!”

Jared watched as Mrs. Ackles walked away acting like everyone was totally okay with this new sleeping arrangement. 

“It won’t be that bad,” Jared’s mom whispered as she moved past him to head to her room to unpack, “Jensen seems like a nice kid.”

Jared tried to give his mom an encouraging smile but it felt more like a wince. Jensen wasn’t a “nice kid”. Jared knew him from school, he ran around with kids like Chris and Steve, they wore old leather jackets with holes in their jeans, and rumor was they were the ones to start the fire in the alley behind the school. They weren’t necessarily bullies, at least not Jensen and Steve, they mostly kept to themselves snickering to each other in the hallway and sitting in the back of the classrooms not paying attention. Jared never got a good vibe from them and had no intention of getting in Jensen’s way here. He still couldn’t believe they were all here having vacation with each other’s family just because their little sisters were best friends and their moms went to yoga together. These two weeks were going to suck. 

When Jensen walked in he barely gave the room, or Jared, a glance before dropping his bag on the floor, and dropping to his knees to rummage through it. 

“Hey,” Jared said awkwardly as Jensen ignored him and continued looking through his things, “So...there’s only one bed and your mom expects us to share it.”

Jensen jumped to his feet while stuffing a small notebook into the inside pocket of his leather jacket and headed back out of the room, “Whatever, you get the side by the wall. I’m going for a walk, you coming?”

“Uh...what?” Jared stuttered shocked by Jensen’s lack of care about the bed sharing and wait a minute did he just invite Jared on a walk?

Jensen rolled his eyes before looking at Jared with complete boredom written across his face, “I’m gonna go for a walk. Do you want to come?” Jensen repeated slowly like Jared was an idiot.

“Oh...uh no thanks?” Jared said and for a brief second Jensen looked disappointed, it was a flash and then it was gone and the bored, blank stare was back. 

“Whatever,” Jensen said before turning and headed back down the hallway. 

Jared stood staring at the empty doorway. Yeah, this was going to be the most awkward two weeks of his life. 

A couple hours later as they were all sitting down for dinner Jensen came in through the front door cheeks and nose red from the cold. He kicked off his black boots and slipped off his leather jacket, a red flannel shirt rolled to the elbows on underneath before taking the seat across from Jared at the table. He gave Jared a quick nod hello which puzzled Jared and he could feel his face tense up in confusion. The rest of the two families sat down in their seats, Jensen’s attention now on his little sister who jumped and whined when Jensen pinched her side before punching him in the shoulder. They received a warning look from their father and settled down but not before giving each other playful smirks. It was so weird to watch Jensen interact with someone that way. He was being playful and affectionate, he looked like a completely different person than the one Jared knew from school. 

The soft look on Jensen’s face evaporated the second his mother asked him to remove his hat while at the dinner table. Jensen rolled his eyes when her attention moved elsewhere but pulled the soft material from his head anyway revealing shaggy hair that stuck out even after he tried patting it down. 

“Sherri, I hope you don’t mind if we say grace,” Mrs. Ackles said sweetly.

“Of course not,” Jared’s mom smiled. 

As everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes Jared squinted through his lids at Jensen who he caught rolling his eyes. Jared wondered if Jensen had ever pulled a muscle with all the eye rolling he did. 

Dinner was amazing. Jared didn’t know much about Mrs. Ackles but he knew for a fact she was an incredible cook. The soup was flavorful and the buttery homemade biscuits melted in his mouth. Jared helped himself to seconds and thirds upon Mrs. Ackles encouragement. By the time they were finished he was stuffed, exhausted from their long car ride to the cabin, and really wanted to curl up in bed and go to sleep. His pleasant dream of curling up in a comfy bed all by himself to sleep the long day away was shattered when he remembered that for the next two weeks he had to share a bed. Jared had never shared a bed before, he never even shared a bed with Chad when they spent the night at each other’s houses and Chad was his best friend.

He helped clear the dishes from the table while his sister and Jensen’s sister Mackenzie washed them in the sink. His mom and Mr. and Mrs. Ackles gathered in the living room with a crackling fire and enjoyed their evening wine. He had no desire to sit in the living room making polite conversation with the adults and his sister had already skipped off with Mackenzie to claim the den to watch some stupid Lifetime Christmas movie so he figured he’d go back to the room and hope Jensen had disappeared to somewhere else. 

As Jared approached the end of the hallway towards the room a soft glow of light filtered out from under the door. He put his ear to the door and listened but all he could hear was the faint sound of a lit fireplace. Cautiously Jared knocked at the door and when he heard no response he slowly opened the door to find Jensen curled up in the chair in the corner, writing in his notebook, with the bedside table lamp on and the fire burning nicely emitting a familiar comforting smell of burning wood. 

“Oh..hey...sorry I uh,” Jared stammered, “the girls are in the den watching some dumb movie and our parents are in the living room but I can probably go sit in there…” Jensen looked at him, his eyebrows pinched in confusion, and Jared felt his stomach twist unpleasantly, “Well this is sufficiently awkward.” The log in the fire popped loud in the deafening silence between them that made Jared jump. He alternated his weight from one foot to the next before taking a step back towards the door, “So...yeah I’m just gonna…”

“You like video games?” Jensen asked.

“Uh yeah I guess,” Jared answered.

Jensen nodded towards his bag on the floor, “Side pocket with the zipper.”

“Uh okay,” Jared said as he took a step inside the room and closed the door behind him. He knelt at Jensen’s ragged bag and fumbled with the zipper before pulling it open. Inside was a Nintendo DS. 

Jared took the game and settled down on the rug by the fireplace, “Uh, thanks.” he offered to Jensen who quirked his lips slightly before turning back to his notebook. They sat in silence for awhile, Jared playing the DS and Jensen constantly writing away. Jared really wanted to know what Jensen could be writing. Were they just his thoughts? Was it a story? Was it a list of all the horrible and humiliating things he was planning on doing to Jared for the next two weeks? Okay, Jared wasn’t that paranoid but it did make him kind of anxious and he didn’t feel like he was really entitled to ask Jensen point blank what he was writing. 

The more Jared thought about it he realized that he never remembered Jensen writing so much at school. Was it something he only did at night before bed? Or did he write during the day too and Jared just never noticed? It’s not like Jared had been watching Jensen at school. He took notice to him, someone would have to be blind not to. Jensen may try to rough up his look with the ratty flannel shirts, leather jackets, and unkempt hair but the guy was attractive. Again, not that Jared ever took notice. Because he didn’t.

After awhile Jared’s eyes started to sting and a yawn unexpectedly escaped from his mouth. Jared stretched, his spine popping back into place from being bent over the video game. He glanced over to Jensen still sitting in the chair and he was looking back at him. A flush of warmth erupted in Jared’s stomach.

Jared jumped up, “I’m uh, getting pretty tired, I’m gonna uh get ready for bed. Thanks for the game.”

Jared put the game back in Jensen’s bag and then went to his own bag grabbing his pajamas and toothbrush before heading to the bathroom. In the bathroom Jared changed into his favorite plaid pajama pants worn thin from frequent wear and it made Jared groan at another reminder of having to share a bed with someone. He would have packed newer pajamas if he’d known, maybe some that weren’t so thin. Jared whispered a prayer that he didn’t have any dreams in the night because that’s all he’d need. A freaked out Jensen telling the whole house about what a pervert Jared was. Jared’s stomach dropped at the thought. 

When Jared got back into the room Jensen had already pulled the blankets and sheets down the bed. Jared didn’t know what to make of the gesture. If that’s even what it was. Jensen walked past him to head to the bathroom and Jared put his clothes away before crawling into bed. 

The sheets were cold against his skin making him shiver slightly. The room was comfortable but he was already missing the heat from the fireplace across the room. Jared rolled over on his side pulling the blankets up over his shoulder but making sure not to take too much so that Jensen had some. Oh man how awkward was it going to be sharing a bed with him? Jared wanted to disappear. 

The door creaked open and then closed as Jensen returned from the bathroom. 

Jared’s heart stuttered to a stop before speeding up again when he heard a zipper and then the sound of jeans and a belt hitting the floor. Did Jensen not already change in the bathroom? 

The bed dipped slightly as Jensen slipped in between the sheets and Jared realized Jensen didn’t change into any pajamas in the two steps it took to get to the bed. Jared swallowed around the lump in his throat at the thought of Jensen just sleeping in boxers. 

The bed creaked as Jensen shuffled around to get comfortable and Jared held perfectly still. Eventually Jensen stilled but Jared didn’t dare move for fear of accidentally brushing up against Jensen. Jared was suddenly wide awake and finding it very difficult to focus on anything but how close Jensen was to him without actually touching him. The sheets were no longer cold but had warmed up from their body heat and Jared could feel his heartbeat in his stomach. 

It was going to be a long night.

In the morning the sun filtered in through a slit in the curtains where they’d fallen open during the night. Blinking his eyes open Jared went to stretch but halted the moment he felt a warm body pressed up against his back and it took him a second to remember. After his heart slowed back down to almost normal Jared took a calming breath and slowly turned his head towards Jensen. He assumed Jensen was still fast asleep because over his shoulder all he could really see was Jensen’s ear and hair, the rest of him too close to Jared’s body to see without craning his neck further.

Jared didn’t know what to do, couldn’t help but feel frozen, and the one thing he did know was that if he didn’t get up and empty his bladder soon it was going to explode. 

Taking another calming breath Jared carefully sat up and glanced back to make sure he hadn’t woken up Jensen. Still sleeping Jensen lay with his mouth slack open, his plump bottom lip sticking out even more than normal, his chest barely rising and falling beneath a simple white t-shirt, and Jared wondered if below the covers Jensen was in just his boxers. 

Jared quickly turned away and shook his head clearing his mind of thoughts of Jensen in boxers and devised a plan to get out of the bed without waking Jensen.

With much caution Jared inched his way to the foot of the bed and crawled over the antique bedframe landing with a soft thud on the wooden floor. He looked back Jensen was still fast asleep none the wiser to Jared’s escape. At the door Jared turned one more time to make sure Jensen was still sleeping and to his surprise saw that Jensen had moved closer to the wall where Jared’s body had left heat from where he’d slept. 

Jared’s face flushed.

It really was going to be an agonizing, long two weeks. 

After using the restroom, still in his pajamas, Jared made his way to the kitchen where his mom was flipping pancakes and chatting away with Mrs. Ackles sipping her morning coffee. 

“Good morning, sweetie,” his mom sang, smiling brightly when he walked over to her, “You sleep well?”

Jared shrugged, he did actually sleep really well once he’d finally fallen asleep, but he still felt really awkward having to share his bed. 

“Is Jensen still asleep?” Mrs. Ackles asked, Jared nodded in reply making her laugh, “Just like his father.” 

A few minutes later Jensen walked in still looking half asleep but dressed in jeans and a long sleeve black tshirt. He dropped into the seat across from Jared as his mom asked him how he slept. 

“Jared snores like a freight train,” Jensen answered.

A flush crept up Jared’s neck to burn at his cheeks, “What? No I don’t! I don’t snore!”

Chuckling Jensen ran his eyes up to meet Jared’s, “It was a joke, dude.” 

Jared’s cheeks burned hotter with embarrassment at his freak out over the insinuation that he snored but the soft smile on Jensen’s face made his cheeks burn with something else too. 

Jensen turned to his mom, smile now completely gone, “Nah, I slept fine.”

Mackenzie and Megan bounced into the kitchen, way too cheery for how early it was, and took their seats at the table.

“Momma, Meg and I want to go into town today,” Mackenzie said sweetly peering out from behind her sparkling blonde bangs. 

“I’ll take ‘em,” Jensen offered, “I want to check out the bookstore, you wanna come?” 

Jared looked up from his pancakes to find Jensen asking him, “Um yeah, okay, sure.”

After breakfast the four of them made their way into town, Jared sat shotgun even after Mackenzie had technically “called it” but Jensen nixed that idea and made her sit in the back with Megan. Jared tried not to think too much about it. He watched the trees fly by, a blur of green, as they drove down the mountain road into town. The girls were chatting animatedly in the back and Jensen drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel to the beat of the song. 

The little time looked like it was straight out of a Thomas Kinkade painting. The streets were lined with trees and each store front was uniquely different from the next. There was warmth and light that seemed to emerge from every angle. 

The guys split up from the girls and headed for the bookstore after setting up a time to meet them later for lunch. 

The bookstore was a tiny store front with a door that rang a bell when they entered and jazz music played inside. It was warm inside and smelled of cinnamon and old books. It was a small place, three rows of books that went towards the back of the store and to the right by a large window was a couch and two chairs. An elderly man, who walked with a limp and a cane, shouted a greeting as he hobbled towards the front of the store. 

“Hello Mr. Waters,” Jensen replied.

The old man stopped and gave him a good look before his face broke into a dazzling white smile again his dark chocolate skin, “Well I’ll be. Only a year and you’re already looking like a grown man.”

They shook hands and Jared couldn’t help but notice the easy grin on Jensen’s face. 

“And who might this be?” Mr. Waters asked putting his hand out for Jared to shake.

“This is Jared,” Jensen introduced as Jared shook the old man’s, calloused hand, “His family came up with us this year since his sister and Mackenzie are practically one person these days.”

“Still as pretty as a bouquet of roses?” Mr. Waters asked, Jensen nodded before Mr. Waters asked about his father, “Your daddy still as stubborn as a house cat?”

Jensen chuckled, “As always.”

“Well you make sure he comes in and sees me while y’all are here, yeah?”

Jensen nodded.

“Good. Now I haven’t gotten a new shipment yet, won’t til after the first of the year, but feel free to look around,” Mr. Waters said.

“Actually,” Jensen started as he scratched at the back of his neck, “I was just here to see you. I wouldn’t mind hearing about what’s been going on in your life.”

The old man glowed with affection as he smiled, “Well hell, go on, sit. I’ll bring over some coffee.”

As he turned to walk towards the back Jensen to turned to Jared speaking quietly, “This might be boring for you so I understand if you’d rather go walk around.”

Jared shook his head, biting back on a smile, “No, I’d like to stay if that’s alright?”

“Sure,” Jensen smiled shyly then headed over to the couch where they sat down and waited for Mr. Waters. 

It had only been a day since the vacation started but Jared was already learning that Jensen was full of surprises and everything he once assumed about Jensen should be thrown out the window. 

The window looked out onto one of the few streets of the small town lined with trees. Mr. Waters joined them carrying a tray of mugs, creamers, and a carafe and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Jared wasn’t much of a coffee drinker but he settled on a peppermint and vanilla creamer that ended up making his coffee taste like the North Pole. Or at least what he imagined the North Pole to taste like. 

For most of the conversation he sat quietly and listened to Jensen and Mr. Waters talk. They sounded more like old friends than a sixteen year old and an old man, it made Jared really want to know the story behind their friendship. Mr. Waters was eager to hear about how Jensen was doing in school, Jensen just shrugged, and Mr. Waters clicked his tongue, shaking his head, “Son you know it’s important.”

Jensen nodded and took a sip of his coffee to avoid having to answer.

Mr Waters turned his attention to Jared, “What about you? You doing well in school?”

Jared shrugged but before he could give Mr. Waters a vague answer Jensen jumped in, “Jared is at the top of our class, of course he’s doing well in school.”

His eyes bugging and mouth dropping open Jared stumbled out a reply, “I’m...I’m not top of our class.”

“But you do well?” Mr. Waters asked.

Jared couldn’t take his eyes off Jensen, he had no idea that Jensen even knew Jared from school or that he had any idea what type of student he was. 

Shaking the thoughts from his head he turned to the old man, “Yeah, I mean, I get pretty good grades but that’s only because I keep my head down and do my work. I figure if I have to be there I may as well make the most of it.”

A giant smile grew on Mr. Waters face, his teeth so sparkling white, he turned to Jensen, “See!”

Groaning loudly Jensen threw his head back and then laughed, “You’re making me look bad, man!” 

He bumped his shoulder playfully into Jared’s and looked at him with half-lidded eyes and a tiny smirk pulling at his lips. Jared’s throat suddenly went completely dry and he had to take a sip of his coffee and look away before he lost it. He was learning so much about Jensen and apparently Jensen knew a little about him as well. The thought created butterflies in his stomach that he tried to extinguish with more coffee but they seemed to only grow stronger as their time together went on. 

“You start working hard at school, you hear me?” Mr. Waters said seriously to Jensen who nodded, “Are you still writing?”

Jensen fidgeted in his seat, wringing his hands together as he shot a quick glance to Jared before looking back to Mr. Waters with an answer, “Everyday.”

The affectionate smile Jared had already grown to love Mr. Waters pulled at his face, “Good, you keep writing and one day you’ll fill this old bookstore with books.”

There was so much Jared didn’t know and with each passing minute his desire to know it all intensified. 

An hour passed in a blink of an eye and Jared was disappointed that their time with Mr. Waters was coming to a close. After he had caught up with Jensen’s life, and learning a bit about Jared, Mr. Waters had told a few stories from his time as a young man in the Vietnam war. He was a fascinating man and Jared could see why Jensen was so eager to come into town just to see him. Jared felt like he could have spent all afternoon with Jensen and Mr. Waters learning everything about them. 

On their way out Jared heard Mr. Waters whisper to Jensen, “He’s cute and a smart kid, good job.”

Jensen choked on a cough before answering quietly back to Mr. Waters, “It’s...it’s not like that.”

“Not yet.”

When Jared dared to sneak a peek at Jensen as they were walking back to the car the tops of Jensen’s cheeks were still pink and it was the first time Jared had ever seen him blush. 

“Sorry about him. He likes to tease,” Jensen said minutes later as they stood by the car waiting for their sisters to return. 

Jensen stood leaning against the car his hands shoved into his pockets, his jacket collar up, and his nose buried down in it stay warm. His long, dark eyelashes brushed the tops of his cheeks, which were now just pink from the cold like his nose, until he looked up to Jared when Jared didn’t answer right away.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Jared lied playing dumb. 

Scoffing Jensen looked back down at the ground, “Okay.”

Jared couldn’t figure it out but there was something about Jensen that just lit him up from the inside out and it was absolutely terrifying. The last thing he wanted was to form a crush on this boy, it would be so awful to start liking not only a boy, but Jensen, the boy he had to spend the next two weeks with. A boy he couldn’t even figure out that continued to surprise him and the same boy who seemed so different than the one he knew of from school. 

Jared heard laughter behind him and found the girls arm in arm walking towards them with big, easy smiles on their faces. He was happy to see his sister so happy with a friend she could be so comfortable around. 

“Have fun?” Jensen asked when they got closer.

“Yes but now we’re starving!” Mackenzie whined.

“Well if you’da got here when we’d agreed we’d already be at the diner eating instead of standing out here freezing our balls off!” Jensen complained. 

Mackenzie made a face, “Gross, I don’t want to hear about your balls.”

“Then next time be on time,” Jensen said with an obnoxiously wide smile before adding, “Because let me tell you, they are so cold right now…”

Mackenzie let go of Megan and ran over to Jensen playfully punching him in the arm, “You’re so gross.”

In no time Jensen had his sister in a headlock, both laughing, and a little screeching from Mackenzie as she tried to pull away. When she managed to break free she ran over to Jared to hide behind him like a shield. 

“Hey I want no part of this,” Jared laughed as she tightened her grip on the back of his coat.

“Hiding behind Jolly Green isn’t gonna keep you safe,” Jensen said with a smirk. 

“If you say so,” Mackenzie shot back, linking her arm with Jared’s and pulled him along towards the diner. 

When Jensen and Megan caught up with them Jared chanced a glance Jensen’s way to find him looking over at them eyes hard on Mackenzie and not looking over at Jared at all. Jared wondered if Jensen was afraid he was going to hit on his sister that Jensen was just reacting like an overprotective brother would. He probably thought Jared was some kind of perv letting her hang all over him. 

Jared carefully pulled his arm free from Mackenzie’s grasp, apologizing for an itch he had to scratch, and Mackenzie shrugged skipping over to Megan. He really didn’t want Jensen mad at him, they had just started to hang out and even feel like friends but now Jensen wouldn’t even look in his direction. Jared thought maybe when they got back to the cabin he could explain to Jensen that he’s not interested in his sister and would never do anything. 

At the diner when they were all taking seats Jensen sat himself right next to Jared and directly across from Mackenzie so that Jared was the furthest from her. The situation sat uneasy in Jared’s stomach making it hard for him to really enjoy his extra bacon cheeseburger and special seasoned house fries. The hot chocolate milkshake went down well enough though. Nothing could get in the way of Jared and his ice cream even having a pissed off Ackles on his hands. 

Twigs and dead leaves crunched under their boots as they walked along one of the paths behind the cabin. They’d dropped the girls off inside where they ran to tell their mothers about the afternoon in town they’d had. Jensen asked Jared if he wanted to go on a walk. Jared took it as a good sign and agreed. It was quiet between them but not uncomfortably so and Jared decided it was a good of a time as any to clear the air.

“I’m not interested in Mackenzie,” Jared blurted out.

Jensen cocked his head, “Huh?”

Jared scratched at the back of his head, “You know, I’m not into your sister.”

“I would hope not seeing as how she’s in middle school,” Jensen said a look of confusion so easily written all over his face. Maybe Jared had misunderstood the look on Jensen’s face earlier and the closed off body language at lunch. If Jensen hadn’t been upset about the possibility of something going on between Jared and his little sister then what had he been upset about?

“So, you’re not mad at me?” Jared asked apprehensively.

Jensen’s eyebrows drew together in more confusion, “Why would I be mad at you?”

Shrugging Jared replied, “Never mind.”

“You’re a weird one Jared Padalecki,” Jensen smiled. 

“Whatever. At least I’m not short.”

Jensen faked offense and bumped his shoulder with Jared’s as they continued on their walk. Jared was relieved to find that Jensen didn’t think he was a perv but he was a little confused as to why Jensen reacted the way he did earlier. He decided it was best if he forgot about it and so he did.

That evening they had another delicious dinner prepared by Mrs. Ackles and Jared hoped he would put on some weight to his embarrassingly skinny frame from all the helpings he was taking. After clearing the table they all sat back down to play cards except Mr. Ackles who excused himself to his room. Jared noticed he rarely spent time with everyone else outside of meals and was usually off doing something Jared wasn’t even sure what. He had an air of mystery about him much like what Jared felt around Jensen before getting to know him better. He wondered what it was behind the mask he kept up for everyone else and if it was anything like Jensen. The kind and friendly, easy going kid with a desire for expression, and a bit of a softie behind all the leather and unkempt hair. 

The night ended, Jared hadn’t won a single hand, but then again he wasn’t paying as close attention to the card game and he was spending most thought in his own head about the new people in his life. The holiday was turning out to be quite interesting and it was only beginning.

In the morning as the sun rose and filled the room with morning light Jared still felt heavy with sleep as he woke up. Hazy with sleep he reached down between his legs and rubbed gently at his dick. A dream about a faceless person on their knees sucking him off was fresh in his mind as his dick grew harder under the thin material of his pajamas. Jared was about to reach under the waistband of his pajamas when he remembered he wasn’t alone. 

Panicking, his eyes snapped open and over to Jensen blearily blinking awake but it was enough to register what Jared had been doing. Jared tried to jump out of the bed and run far, far away, never to return again but Jensen caught him by the wrist as he swung a leg over Jensen causing Jared to get caught in the sheets, restraining him. 

“Jared wait,” Jensen hushed as he tightened his grip on Jared’s wrist. 

Jared blabbered apology after apology, so embarrassed for his entire existence and wishing the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. It didn’t help at all that he was still hard as a rock and now practically straddling Jensen because of the tangled sheets keeping him imprisoned. 

“Jared it’s okay, chill out for a second,” Jensen reassured, “I’m not mad, man. It’s only natural and you’re not the only one.”

With the hand not holding firmly to Jared’s wrist Jensen reached down and pulled at his boxers revealing his own hard-on. Jensen’s dick was thick, flushed red, and jutting up towards his belly. Jared’s eyes bugged before snapping up to the ceiling, his cheeks burning, and mouth suddenly salivating. This was not happening, he was not living this bizarro life where he had to share a bed with a guy he barely knows, gets morning wood, and then gets to see said guy’s dick. 

His voice light Jensen spoke, “Now, we can either be super awkward about this and the rest of the holiday can suck or we can help each other out.”

“What?” Jared stuttered. 

Jensen shrugged, “I know I’ve been dying the past two days not being able to with only one bathroom and all, so you gotta be too. Why not just help each other out?”

Jared shook his head quickly trying to clear all images suddenly popping into his head, “No, I’m not…I’m not...you know?”

“You don’t have to be,” Jensen replied, “We can just be two guys helping each other out. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Jared’s heart hammered in his chest and he couldn't deny that his dick was actually harder than it had been before they started talking about “helping each other out”. Jared couldn’t believe he was actually considering this but then Jensen smirked, his plump lips glistening from when he subconsciously licked them waiting for Jared’s answer, and Jared’s stomach dropped in want. 

“Come on, let me show you,” Jensen whispered as he pulled at Jared to lay back down next to him. 

Reaching over Jensen ran his fingers along the length of Jared’s dick and Jared jumped.

Jensen’s hand halted, “Do you want me to stop?”

Jared shook his head quickly, that was the last thing Jared wanted, “Just nervous.”

“It’ll feel so good, I promise,” Jensen smirked as he brought his hand back to Jensen’s pants and slipped his hand inside. His fingers were like fire on his skin and he was right, it did feel good, so good and all Jensen was doing was stroking him base to tip with just his finger and thumb. Jared had jacked himself off before, of course, but this was completely different this was someone elses’ hand, this was Jensen’s hand. 

His dick throbbed it was painfully hard as pleasure built between his legs radiating out towards the rest of his body. Jared threw his bed back against his pillow and bit hard into his lip to keep holding on, he didn’t want this to end anytime soon. 

He soon remembered that Jensen was doing everything, gripping him hard in his palm, the thick skin of his hand creating amazing friction right where he wanted it. Jared opened his eyes and looked over to Jensen who was watching him, eyes heavy with lust, pupils blown wide and he too was biting down on his already plump bottom lip. Desire pulsed through him as he imagined biting down on Jensen’s lip for him, pulling it into his own mouth and sucking on it like a candy. 

Nervously Jared reached over still watching Jensen who nodded encouragement as he spread his legs and pushed his hips up a little towards Jared’s hand. Ghosting Jensen’s thigh, which was now resting on top of Jared’s, Jared held Jensen’s hard dick. It was warm and heavy in his hand, a nice solid weight that made his own dick harden even more. His head was swimming as he found himself forgetting to breathe and his heart racing so fast he was sure he’d have a heart attack. Jensen made a tiny whiny noise as Jared started to move his hand along the silky skin of Jensen’s cock and it was all the encouragement he needed to keep going. 

Dick throbbing between his legs Jared’s orgasm started to bud and quickly he was on the verge, no longer able to hold on.

“Jensen, I’m gonna…” Jared panted out.

Jensen quickened his pace, “Yeah, come on,” Jensen breathed. 

His body shook as he came, hot spurts of come splashing his tummy, his breathing fast as pleasure coursed through him leaving him feeling loose and relaxed, undeniably satisfied like he’d never been before.

Before he had time to realize, Jensen was finishing himself off and only caught the last of his orgasm, the last bits of come dribbling from the head of his cock. Disappointment clouded his post orgasm high briefly before Jensen looked over at him with the most sincere look, sleepy, satisfied eyes looking at him from under his long lashes, and he smiled in a way that lit Jared’s heart on fire. Jared’s body burned to lean over and press his lips to Jensen’s, to taste every inch of him, and find out what every inch of him felt like pressed to Jared. 

But he didn’t. Instead he stayed frozen and Jensen turned away to grab tissues to clean them up.

“You can take first shower,” Jensen said nonchalantly. And that was it.

On the way back from the bathroom he passed Jensen in the doorway to their room. It wasn’t awkward, not really, but it made Jared’s skin itch for more. 

Jared soon realized that Jensen never liked to stay inside for very long and even though it was cold outside he always wanted to be out there going on walks. And every time he offered Jared an invitation to join him, Jared found it very hard to refuse. Jared wasn’t really an athletic type. Jared couldn’t even remember the last time he went on a walk just to go on a walk with no real destination in mind. But Jensen seemed to love them. They’d walk for what felt like miles but Jensen assured him they weren’t even going that far, Jared would tire, Jensen would stop with Jared so he could rest, and then they continued on until Jensen felt like they’d gotten to where they were supposed to be for the time being. Then they’d sit, Jensen would take out his notebook and write for awhile, sometimes they’d talk, but mostly it was quiet except for the occasional bird singing its tune or the wind rustling through the trees. It was peaceful and definitely different to anything Jared had done before. 

As they sat in the wooded area, the sun sparkling down on them warming their backs and hat covered heads, Jared sneaked looks Jensen’s way any chance he felt he could get away with it. Jensen sat hunched over his beloved notebook writing away and Jared wondered if Jensen felt the same excitement in his belly when his thoughts wandered back to what happened earlier that morning. Did a fire spark inside him and slowly burn the longer he thought about it? It scared Jared really, on one hand it was exciting and his body yearned to repeat it, but on the other hand Jensen was a boy. Jared had hoped his feelings prior to the trip about boys had been a fluke, that they had been a fleeting feeling, but then Jensen happened and there was no denying himself any longer. 

“Jensen?”

“Huh?” Jensen grunted not looking up from his writing.

Jared wasn’t sure what he was even doing or why he was even doing it but he needed Jensen to know, he needed someone to know.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat, “You know earlier when I said...I wasn’t?”

He prayed Jensen understood so he wouldn’t have to say it out loud.

“Yeah.”

Jared breathed a sigh of relief but then a sudden wave of nerves washed over him as he stuttered through his next sentence, “I...I was lying.”

Jensen looked up for the first time from his notebook and looked Jared in the eyes, “I know.”

“Oh, that doesn’t freak you out?” Jared asked surprised. 

The familiar look of confusion found its way to Jensen’s face, brows stitched together, “Why would that freak me out?”

“You know...because that’s weird.”

“Are you really that stupid?” Jensen asked, his voice louder than it had been all day. Jensen stood and started pacing, “Are you really that dumb?”

Jared didn’t have an answer mostly because now Jared was the one who was completely confused. Why was Jensen angry? He was angry wasn’t he? This wasn’t another time where Jared assumed he was angry but really he was something else?

When Jared didn’t have a response for him Jensen shook his head and asked if Jared knew his way back to the cabin then said he needed to go be by himself for a little bit. 

Jared watched as Jensen walked off leaving Jared spinning in his own head. There was something he was missing. He felt like whatever it was it was staring him right in the face but it was like he was too close to actually see it. He thought back to the past two days and then it hit him. It hit him so hard he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he fell over backwards and stared up at the bright blue sky through the dark green leaves of the towering trees and laughed until he was out of breath. How did he make it sixteen years by being so slow and oblivious to things around him?

After wiping the laughter tears from his eyes he got up and headed in the direction Jensen left to. Not too far from where they’d been he found Jensen laying down in a patch of sunlight filtering in from above the trees. His eyes were closed, hands back behind his head, and ear buds coming out from under his beanie. He was beautiful and Jared couldn’t believe this feeling like he was floating, like a weight had been lifted. 

Jared plopped down next to Jensen who squinted one eye open and pulled out his earbuds.

Jared smiled down at him, “So I’m an idiot.”

Jensen opened his mouth to reply but before he could Jared leaned down and pressed his lips to Jensen’s. Jensen jumped a little in surprise but wasted no time returning Jared’s kiss. When they broke apart more laughter bubbled out of Jared. He felt energized like he could hike to the top of the mountains without stopping or race back to the cabin in a heartbeat but he didn’t do either of those things, instead he laid down next to Jensen and delved into a shared fit of giggles. 

“What is so funny?” Jensen wheezed after a few minutes of nothing but them laughing then calming down before breaking out into laughter again. 

“It’s nothing,” Jared said sitting up and pulling his hat off to brush off the grass and sticks from it.

Jensen followed suit sitting up, “Tell me.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Jared,” Jensen said with a serious tone and looking him dead in the eye, “I’ve seen you come. You can tell me anything.”

“Oh my god,” Jared blushed so hard he felt like his face was going to melt off. He buried his head in his hands as the giggles returned. 

Jensen remained quiet beside him and when he looked up he found Jensen looking at him with that soft look he’d only seen rarely before.

“When you blush the tips of your ears go red.”

The statement made Jared blush even harder and Jensen’s smile grew wider. 

“I think it’s cute.”

“Yeah?” Jared asked, no one, aside from adults when he was younger, had ever said that to him before. 

“Yeah,” Jensen smiled, “I’m kinda hoping you’ll kiss me again.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you know, you can kiss me too,” Jared said surprised at his own confidence and flirtation.

Jensen leaned in only ghosting his lips against Jared’s at first before finally meeting Jared’s lips completely with his own. 

Giddiness took over Jared and he couldn’t stop smiling. He’d never felt like this before, never felt so alive, and everytime he looked at or thought about Jensen a new batch of butterflies erupted in his stomach. His lips still buzzed with electricity after the few tentative kisses they shared. Despite the cold Jared could have sworn he felt heat radiating between them as they walked back to the cabin.

As they arrived Jared’s mom had just finished making hot chocolate for the girls and handed off steaming mugs to both of them after they kicked off their boots and pulled off their jackets. They took them with gratitude and headed into the den with everyone else. 

Sitting on the floor against the couch Jared brought his mug to his nose, breathed deeply, filling his lungs with chocolatey steam, and reminded himself that all of this wasn’t a dream. As they sat sipping their drinks and hanging out with their families Jared and Jensen met eyes from across the room, stolen glances, before looking away and biting down on grins threatening to dominate their faces. 

The evening dragged on, time seemed to move at a sloth’s pace, and Jared grew anxious to be alone with Jensen again. A whole new world had opened up for him and he really wanted to do a bit more exploring. Stealing glances while no one was looking and secret smiles were fun but Jared’s lips ached to be kissed again, too feel Jensen’s breath on his skin, and Jared’s fingers twitched wanting to reach over and touch Jensen. 

“Jared! Jared!” Jared heard Megan calling breaking him from his thoughts.

“Oh! What?” Jared asked embarrassed to be caught. 

Megan laughed, “Geez what were you thinking about that got you stuck in La La Land?”

“What? Oh..uh..nothing,” Jared stuttered before standing up, “Actually you know, I’m not feeling all that well, I’m going to go take a shower and then go to bed.”

After his mother asked if he needed anything Jared said he didn’t, kissed her goodnight, and then awkwardly exited the room. 

He didn’t actually feel sick, he felt totally fine, but maybe having some time alone would help to calm down and stop obsessing over the way Jensen’s lips felt so soft against his and how his body ached to touch him. 

In the shower he let the hot water beat down on him ignoring his half hard dick begging for attention. It would be no use to try and wank in the shower with how quickly the hot water ran out. One of the only downsides to staying in such an old cabin. So instead he ran some shampoo through his hair and over his arms, down his back and legs. As he was finishing rinsing off all the soapy suds the water started to turn cool and he knew it was time to get out. 

When he returned from the shower the room was glowing warm from an already lit fireplace but Jensen was nowhere to be found. Jared bit down on a grin knowing that Jensen had done it for just him because he didn’t want him to be cold when he got out of the shower. He hoped that Jensen would be heading to bed soon but in the meantime he pulled out Jensen’s game, crawled into their bed, and waited. 

A little while later the door creaked open and Jensen slipped in smiling when Jared looked up from the game. Jared had relaxed a bit after the shower but now with Jensen there, stepping out of his jeans and crawling in next to Jared, his stomach started doing backflips and his heart started to pick up. 

“You feeling okay?” Jensen asked.

Jared nodded, “I don’t really feel sick, just wanted to get away I guess.”

Jensen nodded and looked down at his hands.

“Not from you though,” Jared clarified. 

Jensen looked up hopeful, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Jensen took the game from Jared’s hand, tossed it onto his bag then turned back towards Jared.

“So earlier was…” Jensen said eyes flicking back and forth from Jared’s lips to his eyes.

Unconsciously licking his lips Jared replied, “Really awesome.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Jensen leaned in meeting Jared’s lips with his own and man Jared was never going to get tired of that feeling. As their kissing grew more intense Jensen reached up and ran his fingers through Jared’s freshly washed hair bringing out a moan deep from Jared’s throat. He loved the feeling of Jensen’s nails on his scalp holding his head in place as his tongue mapped out Jared’s mouth. 

Guiding Jared down Jensen gently pushed him into the pillows and held his own body above Jared’s before pressing his whole body down on him. There was something so enchanting with feeling all of Jensen’s weight on top of him. He ran his hands down Jensen’s back, his tshirt smooth under his hands, and the want to feel his skin against his own intensified. He slipped his hands beneath the thin material to find heated skin and couldn’t help but feel as much of Jensen’s back and shoulders as he could. He felt so good right there in his arms. 

Jared had been so caught up in the feel of Jensen’s skin beneath his fingertips and the way Jensen pulled at Jared’s lips with his teeth before flicking his tongue against Jared’s that he hadn’t realize how hard he’d gotten until Jensen started rocking against him. Jensen’s erection full and heavy against Jared’s thigh and it was then Jared’s mind caught up to his body.

“Jensen wait,” Jared whispered as Jensen moved down to suck on his neck, “Jensen stop.”

Jensen stopped, bringing his eyes to look at Jared with concern, “You okay?”

Jared nodded his head as he swallowed around the lump in his throat, “I’m fine, it’s just….it’s just I’m not ready for this.”

“Oh, okay.” Jensen said rolling off Jared onto his back. Jared immediately missed the heat of Jensen’s body.

Jared rolled over onto his side to face Jensen, “No, I’m ready for some of it just not...you know...I’m not ready to have sex.”

Jared winced at how dumb he probably sounded. What sixteen year old wasn’t ready to have sex? Especially sex with someone as amazing as Jensen? Whose lips were so plump and soft? He’d never had a blowjob before but his imagination was running wild with how it would feel with Jensen’s lips wrapped around him, sucking him down. 

Jared shook his head of those thoughts and went back to focusing on the Jensen right in front of him. He was smiling, well more like an amused grin, and it made Jared’s cheeks go warm. 

“I’m not either,” he said finally.

“What?” Jared asked.

“I’m not ready to have sex either.” Jensen confessed.

“So wait, you’ve never had sex?” Jared asked shocked.

Shaking his head shyly he looked down at the space between them, “Nope.”

“Oh wow...I just thought...you seem so experienced.”

Jensen looked up with a smirk and one raised eyebrow, “I’d really like to meet this Jensen you seem to have imagined in your head, Jared.”

Now Jared really did blush hard as his cheeks burned as Jensen leaned in and kissed one of them. 

“So now that we both know no sex is going to happen tonight can we get back to kissing?” Jensen asked emphatically. 

“Please!” Jared laughed as he pulled Jensen back onto him and kissed him hungrily. 

The slick scorching slide of Jensen’s tongue circling Jared’s sent rockets off in Jared’s stomach. The slow burn of desire simmering just under his skin as they kissed. 

Jared lost track of how long they’d been kissing but when Jensen moved to change positions something outside the window caught his eye.

“Jensen, look it’s snowing!” Jared exclaimed as glowing white flurries fell outside their window.

Jensen shot up from the bed and headed towards the window throwing open the curtain to get a better look.

“Come on!” Jensen said motioning for Jared to follow him his face bright with excitement. 

Jensen quickly pulled on his jeans, grabbed Jared’s hand not allowing him to change out of his pajamas, and dragged him out to the back door where their boots and jackets were waiting. 

A gust of cold air hit them in the face the second they opened the door and stepped out into the snow quickly falling from the sky. Jensen laughed and ran out a little ways before pointing his nose up to the sky and sticking out his tongue to catch snowflakes on his tongue. 

As he stood shivering Jared watched Jensen act like a little kid, the excitement of the first snow evident on his face, and it warmed Jared from the inside out. 

Snowflakes stuck to Jensen’s long lashes and the tops of his cheeks. Jared wanted to kiss them off. 

The longer they stood out in the cold the faster the snow started to fall. Jared’s teeth were starting to chatter and he’d been shivering since they first stepped out. But out there Jensen stood catching snowflakes on his tongue and flashing exuberant smiles Jared’s way and there was no where else Jared would rather be. He’d rather frostbite claim his body than to ask to go inside and take this simple joy from Jensen. 

Over the next few days they experienced even more simple joys. When Jensen had his fill of the snow for the night they made their way back inside, crawled into bed wrapped up in each other to warm up and drifted off to sleep. The snow continued to fall hard all night and in the morning they woke up to several inches of beautiful, crisp white snow covering everything in sight. 

Everyone was excited to don on their snow gear after breakfast and go sledding. A hill a few yards away made for a perfect sledding spot and they spent hours running up it and racing down as the chilly wind nipped at their faces. Mackenzie shrieked as her sled spun out of control tossing her face first into a mound of snow. The other three howled with laughter after she recovered her face glittery wet and pink from the cold. For revenge she balled up some snow and pelted it at her brother hitting him in the side of the neck. Faking outrage Jensen balled up an even bigger snowball and threw it forcefully in her direction but she ducked allowing the snow to hit Megan’s back. 

“Hey!” Megan shouted, “Watch it!”

“Yeah!” Jared chimed in as he gathered his own snowball, “Watch it! There’s a snowball fight going on!” 

Megan squealed when she didn’t duck fast enough to miss her brother’s snowball in the shoulder. Soon there were snowballs flying from every direction and laughter filled the air as the four took part in a massive snowball war. 

Later that day they helped Mrs. Ackles make Christmas cookies using cookie cutters to cut them into trees, stars, and bells. Then after they had baked and cooled they decorated them in a multitude of colors and sprinkles. Christmas music played familiar tunes above their heads as they laughed at talked, excited for the Christmas season. 

Jared had been so worried about the vacation. He had been so worried that he was going to be bored, miserable, and lonely. But as it turned out he was having one of the best vacations ever. A big part of it was having found a friend in Jensen someone who seemed so intuned with how he felt and a similar sense of humor, not to mention all the kissing they snuck away randomly to do. But there was also another part of being able to hang out with Megan. They’d never been particularly close but it was easier with the four of them and Jared was thankful for it. 

The week continued on and Jared was feeling about as merry as he could ever remember feeling. He constantly felt like he was living in a dream where happiness poured out of him and he didn’t have a care in the world. When he thought about the vacation ending and having to return to the real world his happiness dimmed a little because of the uncertainty. He was afraid to bring it up to Jensen, to see what he was thinking about what would happen when they got back to school. In the meantime, Jared decided to ignore it and just wait to deal with when he absolutely had to. For now, he was enjoying every minute in the cabin and woods with Jensen all the laughter and snowball fights, the sledding and hot chocolate drinking, and of course all the kissing that Jared didn’t know how he survived to this point without before. 

As Christmas neared he knew he wanted to get a little something for Jensen and he noticed that Jensen was nearing the end of his current notebook. He asked his mom if she could take him into to town to go to the bookstore. When Jensen asked where they were headed Jared’s mom covered for him and said she wanted Jared’s opinion on a gift she saw in town for Megan and that they’d be right back. Jensen bought it without question and asked Jared if he wanted to go on a hike when they got back. 

In town Jared took his mom to Mr. Waters’ bookstore, the old man breaking out into a his famous dazzling smile when he saw them, and greeted Jared’s mom with a kiss to her hand. 

“It is so lovely to meet you,” Mr. Waters had said, “You have a very special son.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Sherri replied rubbing Jared’s back affectionately. 

“I’m here to buy Jensen a new notebook for Christmas,” Jared said hoping to get the attention off of himself. 

Mr. Waters’ smile turned to a teasing smirk, “I had a feeling you’d be back.”

He showed Jared around to where the writing supplies were shelved and for the next thirty minutes Jared spent trying to decide which notebook to buy. He was torn between two, a forest green with a soft texture and cream colored pages or a leather bound with red stitching and white pages. They both seemed so perfect, the dark green reminded him of the trees the cabin was nestled into where they’d already spent so much time together in walking around and the leather just screamed Jensen. 

“Why not both?” Mr. Waters asked from behind, his voice deep and smooth, making Jared jump, “Sorry kid, didn’t mean to startle you.”

Jared shook his head, “No, not your problem. I was lost in my head.”

“Get both,” Mr. Waters said again.

Jared looked up and smiled but it faded and he shook his head, “I can’t. I only have enough money for one of them.”

Mr. Waters lowered his voice more than usual, “Get both.”

“I couldn’t,” Jared protested. 

“I insist,” Mr. Waters winked and walked back up towards the front of the store. 

Jared followed, “Thank you so much Mr. Waters. I appreciate it so much.”

“You and I both know he’ll use them both up.”

It was true, Jared told Mr. Waters he’d never seen someone write as much as Jensen and he’d only been around him a few days. 

“Well that boy definitely has reason to write,” Mr. Waters said without making eye contact with Jared as he bagged the presents in a gift bag. Mr. Waters’ words sat heavy in Jared’s stomach, making Jared think about the reasons why Jensen might write so much. He always wondered what exactly it was that Jensen wrote but he’d never thought about why he did it. He figured that was probably something he shouldn’t ask Jensen about unless Jensen offered it up first. 

Jared thanked Mr. Waters again for being so generous and wished him a Merry Christmas before he left with his mother. 

The week was flying by, Jared had spent so much time with Jensen that he felt like he’d known him forever. They’d stayed up late just talking or Jared doing most of the talking and Jensen listening. Jensen had asked him question after question from childhood memories to what he planned to do after high school. Jared never had a friend care so much and actually want to listen to him drone on about stuff. His best friend Chad was a great friend and a lot of fun but talking wasn’t really something they did in depth. But with Jensen it was totally different, it didn’t feel weird or intrusive, Jared liked it, it felt good. And having Jensen absentmindedly rub his thumb over the thin skin of Jared’s hand was an added bonus. 

That night Jared fell asleep with a smile on his face feeling safe and content with Jensen curled up next to him, their fingers laced together. 

The following morning Jared woke to warm kisses being pressed along his shoulder. He rolled over blinking up at a smiling Jensen and Jared wondered how he got so lucky. This was the best vacation and Christmas he could have ever asked for. 

“I have to go to church,” Jensen whispered.

“What?” Jared asked confused. They’d never talked religion before but Jared was pretty sure it wasn’t really Jensen’s kind of thing.

“It’s tradition,” Jensen explained running his hand through Jared’s sleep-styled hair, “we go every year up here. My mom knows everyone. We won’t be back until after lunch.”

Jared gazed up into Jensen’s green eyes as his slow as molasses morning mind tried to understand what Jensen was saying.

Jensen smiled, so sweet and gentle, before leaning down and kissing Jared’s lips. Jared’s brain picked up immediately and his body quickly followed. He reached up and pulled Jensen down against him increasing their kiss. Moaning quietly into Jared’s mouth Jensen rocked his hips against Jared. 

Jensen pulled back, “I can’t.”

“What?” Jared asked fearing it had to do with where he was going. Was he feeling guilty for this? Was he going to want to stop? Was he going to confess this ‘sin’ later at church? Did the Ackles even go to a church like that? Did Jensen believe what this was between them was sin? Jared’s heart started to race as panic rose inside him. 

But then Jensen smiled again and leaned down once more to kiss Jared intently on the mouth silencing all of Jared’s thoughts. 

“I can’t, right now, I have to get ready or my mom will come looking.”

“Oh.” Jared replied relief crashing over him. He wasn’t ready for this to be over and he ignored the twinge in his stomach any time he thought about what was going to happen after the trip was over. But for now it was still good. Jensen still wanted him and that’s all Jared could care about right now.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll see you later,” Jensen said kissing Jared for the last time that morning.

A couple hours later Jared made his way to the dining room where Megan was eating a bowl of cereal.

“Where’s mom?” Jared asked.

Shrugging her shoulders Megan replied, “Taking a shower I guess.”

Jared made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down with his sister. They ate in silence for awhile. Jared’s mind off in Jensen land wondering how miserable he must be at church sitting on a hard, uncomfortable pew with his hair nicely combed and his ears ringing from all the droning on the pastor was doing. 

Megan started talking about Mackenzie but Jared was only half listening until she name dropped Jensen.

“Did you know?”

“Did I know what?” Jared asked trying to think back to what she was saying before he heard Jensen’s name.

Megan rolled her eyes, “That Jensen has a boyfriend.”

“What?” Jared asked.

“You know a boyfriend,” The way the words rolled off her tongue like it was some big scandal made Jared’s gut turn violently, “Mack says he has one back home.”

Now Jared really felt ill.

“What do you mean? Like his schools friends?” Jared asked trying to hide the desperation in his voice for that to be all it was.

Megan narrowed her eyes looking at Jared like he was an idiot, “No dummy like a boy who is more than a friend...a boyfriend.”

This whole time Jensen’s had a boyfriend back home. This whole time they’d been kissing and flirting. Jared’s stomach lurched making him queasy and lightheaded. This whole time Jared thought that maybe, just maybe, Jensen had been treating him like a boyfriend but it’d all been a lie. Jared felt so used. 

“Did you know he was gay?” Megan asked breaking Jared from his spinning mind. 

“What? No!” Jared lied.

Megan stirred what was left of her cereal biting at her bottom lip, “Doesn’t it weird you out?”

Jared shot a glance at his sister, “No, why would it?”

Shrugging Megan lowered her eyes breaking contact with Jared, “Because you’ve been sharing a bed with him for the past week.”

“So?”

“Aren’t you afraid he’s going to try and touch you or something?”

“What the fuck Megan? Stop being a jerk!” Jared spat defensively. He may be pissed at Jensen for lying to him and leading him on but he’d never believed Jensen would do something like that. If Jared hadn’t wanted any of it Jensen wouldn’t have pressured him. Jared could separate the two situations. 

“I’m gonna tell mom you said ‘fuck’.” 

“Well I’m gonna tell mom you’re being a jerk. There’s nothing weird about Jensen. He’s a cool guy, gay or straight and it doesn’t matter to me. And it shouldn’t matter to you either.” Jared replied chest heaving from everything he was feeling. 

“Whatever.” Megan said bringing her cereal bowl to her lips and drinking down her milk.

Jared couldn’t believe that his own sister was acting so weird about knowing someone was gay and he couldn’t believe that Jensen had been so deceitful this entire time. Jared’s heart was racing and he regretted eating a second bowl of cereal with how nauseous he was feeling. 

After a few minutes of an endless fearful monologue running through his head a thought occurred to him. 

“Do you think his parents know?” 

Megan shrugged, “I don’t know, probably not. Mackenzie doesn’t tell her parents anything and do you really see Jensen being any different? Their parents are crazy. They’re not like Mom.”

Jared nodded. Their mom was pretty amazing. She never made them feel inferior or like they weren’t good enough. She never hesitated to show them how much she loved them and Jared felt really close to his mom, felt like he could tell her anything. There was just one thing he hadn’t gotten around to telling her and the more he thought about it he realized they never really talked about homosexuality. He didn’t really know his mom’s stance on it and suddenly his mind was racing again with fear. Maybe his mom was like the Ackles? Maybe that’s why Megan was acting so weird because their mom thought it was weird too? What if his mom thought he was weird? What if she stopped loving him because of it?

As if on cue she walked into the dining room smiling and saying good morning. 

Without thinking Jared blurted out in a rush, “Mom there’s nothing wrong with being gay right?”

Stopping dead in her tracks Sherri looked to Jared face full of concern but without hesitating answered, “Of course not, honey.”

“Told you!” Jared said to Megan then back to his mom, “Megan’s being a jerk about gay people.”

“Jared said ‘fuck’!” 

“Megan,” Sherri warned as she grabbed herself a cup of coffee and sat down.

Even after the conversation Sherri had with her kids about the subject Jared still didn’t feel like it was the right time to come out to his mom but he did feel better knowing nothing would change between them once he did. He still felt awful about Jensen though. 

When the Ackles returned from church Jared was watching tv in the den with Megan. The girls immediately bounced out of the room and onto whatever they were going to do that day. Jensen joined Jared on the couch and Jared immediately tensed up keeping his eyes on the tv and not acknowledging Jensen at all. When he felt Jensen lean into him Jared tried to subtly move away but Jared was never good at being subtle. 

Jensen pulled back immediately and eyed Jared, “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Jared said coldly before getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen. Following Jared into the kitchen Jensen kept his distance but Jared could feel his eyes on him. Jared tried to busy himself in the fridge, rifling through it, looking for something, anything to look distracted.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked after a minute. 

Deciding on an apple Jared grabbed one and slammed the fridge, “Yep.”

Jared didn’t even want to look at Jensen he was so angry. He didn’t want to see his stupidly long eyelashes or the freckles that dotted his nose even in the winter. He didn’t want to see the plump, soft lips he could still feel on his own or see the perfect jawline he’d held in his hands earlier that morning. He didn’t want to see any of it so he went into his room, their room, grabbed his ipod and shoved his headphones on before getting on the bed and turning towards the wall. He prayed Jensen just took the hint and left him the hell alone.

Jared must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke up an hour or so later alone. His muscles all twisted in knots, tension trapped under his skin. 

The entire rest of the day he avoided Jensen at all costs and even endured an evening of brainless tv with his sister and Mackenzie in the den. 

Jared found that being angry was exhausting and once ten o'clock rolled around he was ready to head to bed. He had a feeling that since Jensen hadn’t been anywhere near the den all evening that he was probably in their room but Jared didn’t care because his only intention was crawling into bed and passing out. When he entered the room he was hit with a familiar view, the fireplace lit with Jensen sitting in the old chair with his notebook out. 

The silence was deafening between them as Jared crawled into bed turning his back to Jensen. He punched the pillow into position under his head and closed his eyes hoping that even though now he was wide awake sleep would soon take him. 

After a few minutes that stretched on for hours Jensen shuffled over to the bed and sat down. 

“Are you mad at me?” Jensen asked quietly keeping his voice light but even Jared could hear the tinge of worry in his tone.

Jared didn’t care. Jared hoped he was worried. He hoped that Jensen spent all day feeling miserable because that’s what Jared had done. It had been the worst day of the trip so far and he could barely move without his muscles aching from being so tense.

“What’s wrong Jared? Talk to me.” Jensen tried again. When he received no answer he let a long sigh, “You’ve been ignoring me all day. I know something’s going on just please tell me already.”

Jared stayed stubborn keeping his eyes fixed on the cream wall two inches from his nose and was focusing on keeping his breathing even when Jensen ripped the covers away from Jared’s body making him yelp.

“What the hell Jensen?” Jared yelled sitting up and grabbing the covers back.

“Come on man, what did I do?” Jensen asked pleading.

Jared laid back over and rolled towards the wall again, “I don’t know maybe you should ask your boyfriend.”

“What? I don’t have a boyfriend,” Jensen said. 

Jared rolled his eyes, “Not what I heard,” the words tasted bitter on his tongue. He couldn’t believe Jensen was still lying to him even after he found out.

“Who told you I had a boyfriend?” Jensen asked.

“Your sister blabbed to my sister who told me.”

Groaning Jensen got up to sit on the very edge of the bed as far away from Jared as possible without actually getting off the bed. Jared wished he would, wished he’d get the hell out of the room too and never speak to him again. 

“I used to have a boyfriend. But we broke up a few weeks ago and I didn’t tell Mackenzie because I didn’t think she cared about stuff like that. But I guess it’s nice to know she’s spilling my secrets.”

Likely story, Jared thought.

“Are you really that pissed that I didn’t tell you I used to have a boyfriend?”

Jared stayed quiet. The anger was slowly melting away the more he listened to Jensen talk, maybe Megan had been wrong. 

“We really did break up,” Jensen said earnestly when Jared didn’t reply, “Do you want me to call him and prove it to you? I mean calling my ex while on vacation so close to Christmas isn’t exactly something I want to do but I will if it’ll make you not mad at me.”

Jared didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want Jensen to call anyone and he was starting to feel bad that Jensen was being honest. Had he really blown all of this out of proportion because of something his sister said?

“Fine! Ignore me for the rest of the trip. Because that won’t make the second half of our trip fucking miserable.” Jensen snapped sounding hurt and it twisted Jared’s stomach. Jensen flopped down on the bed and pulled the covers hard over him leaving Jared with barely any. 

Jared thought over everything that had come to light. He rethought everything his sister had said, thought about what Jensen had told him and the crack in his voice when he did. 

“Did you get dumped?” Jared asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Jensen answered softer than he’d been all night.

Jared swallowed around the lump in his throat, “Why’d he dump you?”

Jensen shuffled a little under the covers but kept his back to Jared, “I wasn’t ready to come out to my parents.”

And now Jared really felt like the jackass. He had totally misjudged the entire situation and royally screwed things up with Jensen.

“Did you get your heart broken?” There was still a tiny part of him that was convinced the situation had turned from Jensen cheating on his boyfriend with Jared to Jensen using Jared as a rebound. 

Jensen was quiet for a moment before answering, “No, not really. I mean, it sucked and I was sad for a little bit but I’m over it. You know, other fish in the sea and whatnot.”

Jared smiled at Jensen’s words and turned over to face Jensen; the silhouette of his back in front of him. Jared ran his finger gently over Jensen’s shoulder and down the length of his arm relieved when Jensen didn’t pull away from the touch.

Instead Jensen rolled over to face Jared, “So you’re not mad at me anymore?”

Jared shook his head, “I guess I just overreacted because…”

“It’s okay. I get it,” Jensen cut off before Jared could continue.

“So, we’re good?” Jared asked hopeful.

“You tell me,” Jensen smirked. 

Jared felt his own smile go wide, “Yeah, we’re good. Good night, Jensen.”

“Night Jay,” Jensen whispered.

Christmas Eve dinner had left everyone stuffed and ready for bed. The girls begged to stay up and watched A Christmas Story before bed and Mrs. Ackles obliged but told them to keep it down. Jared knew from the look on his sister’s face and the yawn escaping from Mackenzie that they’d both be asleep in no time. Jensen had stayed in the kitchen longer than everyone else shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Jared eyed him suspiciously hoping to be let in on whatever Jensen was up to but Jensen just smirked and nodded his head towards the back of the house. 

So after saying goodnight to his mom and teasing his sister about Santa Jared retreated to the back bedroom and waited for Jensen. 

Jensen came in with his coat on and one hand shoved inside with a mischievous grin playing across his lips. 

“Come on,” he said nodding with his head towards the door, “Let’s celebrate Christmas a little early.”

He opened his coat for Jared to see that he was holding a giant bottle of champagne. 

Jared’s jaw dropped, “Where did you get that?”

Shrugging Jensen took another step towards the door, “Mom always buys way more than they drink it won’t be missed. Let’s go!”

“Where are we going?” Jared whispered as he followed Jensen into the hallway and to the backdoor where their boots were waiting. As quietly as they could they laced up their boots, opened the back door, and ventured out into the freezing night. Thankful there was no wind they made their way through the fallen snow into the woods. The moon was bright and full above them casting a glow brightening the snow underfoot. Jensen kept their pace fast, Jared was sure it was to keep from getting chilly, and before long they entered a clearing where logs were already set up to burn. Jared connected the dots that Jensen had planned this early when he went on a walk by himself. 

Jensen bent down sticking the bottle of champagne into the snow and then set to work getting the fire started. In no time they were sitting toasty shoulder to shoulder while Jensen popped the bottle open. 

“I’ve never had...well any type of alcohol before,” Jared admitted as he watched Jensen take a swig.

Jensen grinned, “Lots of firsts for you this trip.”

Jared swore he was going to get his blushing under control but he felt his cheeks go hot. He swiped the bottle from Jensen’s hand but then froze. 

“It’s just bubbles,” Jensen encouraged. 

Jared brought the bottle to his lips and took a generous gulp. Jensen was right it was a lot of bubbles, sweet-tangy bubbles that burned a little on their way down but Jared wanted more. 

“Ok, slow your roll. Leave some for me,” Jensen laughed as he took the bottle from Jared after he helped himself to another swig. 

They sat staying warm by the crackling fire passing the bottle back and forth sipping away. Before Jared knew it he was feeling something. He felt warm from the inside out and his head felt floaty like someone had blown a bunch of air inside. The thought provided a funny image to Jared and he started chuckling. Any fears or anxieties Jared may have been holding onto seemed to disappear and he was feeling free. He looked over to Jensen who was watching him intently and Jared couldn’t help but smile so wide his cheeks hurt. He really liked Jensen. Jensen was so cool and fun and mysterious. There was so much about him and Jared wanted to know it all. 

“Why do you write so much?” Jared asked unexpectedly. He’d wanted to know since their first night but never did out of courtesy, figured it was something private but man did the champagne in him not care about courtesy. 

Jensen shrugged and looked back at the fire. 

“Come on. There has to be a reason,” Jared prodded, “At least tell me what it is you’re always writing. Always writing in that little notebook of yours and I just think ‘What could he be writing?’. You always look so cute when you write too. Bent over and concentrating. So cute.”

Jensen looked back at Jared with an amused look on his face before breaking out into laughter, “There is no way you are drunk on this stuff!”

“I’m not drunk...I do feel really good though,” Jared said leaning in close to Jensen’s face. 

Jensen pushed him away still laughing and took the bottle from Jared, “Ok well let’s just save a little for later okay?”

“Okay,” Jared said nodding, “So what do you write?”

“I don’t know, thoughts, ideas, dreams.” Jensen finally shared. 

Jensen continued to talk when Jared had no reply and Jared tried his hardest to really pay attention through the bubbles now in his head.

“I don’t really talk about this to anyone,” he started sounding so sincere and open, Jared kind of resented all the champagne he drank because although he was feeling loose and free, he was also finding it hard to hear and understand everything Jensen was saying. And this sounded like it was going to be something important. 

“When I was just a kid my older brother died.” Jensen took a breath, letting it out slowly before continuing, “I didn’t know how to process it and it really scared me, you know? Death. It was a scary concept and I just didn’t get it. So I kinda went inside myself, you know? I just stopped talking to everyone, my parents, my friends, my teachers. I just refused to talk. It went on for months”

Jared nodded along, listening intently, and soon the effects of the champagne was wearing off and the reality of death was all too real to him not to understand. 

“My mom made me go to a therapist obviously. He was nice, always had cookies waiting for me. After the second appointment with him and still not talking he told me that it was okay. It was okay that I didn’t talk but that I really needed to get my thoughts out. He told me to start writing. And so I did. I guess I never stopped.”

Jensen stared at the fire then grabbed the champagne bottle and took a giant gulp. Jared watched the way his throat moved and how his eyes squeezed shut. He wanted to put his lips along the smooth skin of his taut neck but instead shared his own story.

“When I was seven my dad died,” he paused giving his voice time to strengthen, it had been a long time since Jared had spoken about his dad’s death, “He’d been sick my whole life, that’s all I really remember about him, and it was a gradual thing so we were able to prepare for it. But the thing is, I don’t know if it was my age or what, but there’s only so much preparing you can do. Once it happens and you lose that person you still have to go through it, you still have to process it, and as a kid that’s really hard.”

It was quiet between them, Jared could feel Jensen nodding his head next to him, could feel his body move with each inhale of breath. 

“So what I’m saying is, I get it.”

Jensen turned and met Jared’s eyes with understanding. 

They huddled together as the fire died down. The night had to end sometime but Jared wished time would slow down. Two more days and they’d be heading home away from this place that had become so magical to him. 

Yawning Jensen leaned back and stretched his arms above his head. Jared was half expecting an arm to casually fall across his shoulders like they do in the cheesy movies his sister loves. What he wasn’t expecting was freezing snow down his collar. 

“Oh my god!” Jared shouted as he jumped up and jumped around, the snow sliding down his back and into his pants, “You are so dead!”

Jared grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Jensen who was quick to retaliate with even more snow. They laughed and shrieked as they got each other frozen to the bone with snowball after snowball. They tackled each other down into the snow both shivering from the cold and Jared’s teeth began to chatter. They paused briefly while Jensen leaned in and stole a quick kiss before jumping up, grabbing the champagne, making sure the fire was completely out, then running back towards the cabin, allin behind him for Jared to follow. 

Inside they shucked off their boots, pulled off their drenched clothes down to their thermals, Jensen lit their fireplace and Jared grabbed a blanket from the bed to wrap them in as they sat on the rug by the fire. Jared couldn’t help but feel elated with Jensen burrowing into his side as the last frost melted from their bones, their shivers subsided, and soon were just snuggled together as the fire crackled to life. 

Jared knew that the buzz he was feeling now had nothing to do with the champagne he’d drank earlier but everything to do with the boy tucked under his shoulder. 

Jensen had been still and quiet for so long that Jared wondered if he’d fallen asleep but then Jensen sat up, reached for the almost empty champagne bottle, and took a big swig. He turned to Jared smiling easy, his eyes sparkling from the fire, and Jared felt like he’d had seventy bottles of champagne all by himself. 

“Merry Christmas, Jay,” Jensen said, the nickname flowing off his tongue so effortlessly like that’s exactly where it belonged. 

“Merry Christmas,” Jared said, his voice barely a whisper.

As Jared leaned in to press his lips to Jensen’s Jensen got a funny look on his face and leaned away before letting out a loud belch. 

Neither could keep their laughter under control and both doubled over. They laughed until their bellies hurt and they were out of breath. Jared had tears streaking down his face and his cheeks ached from all the smiling but it was totally worth it.

Jensen rolled over onto his side, right up next to Jared, and ran his hand up Jared’s stomach to his chest before stealing another kiss. Jensen felt so good pressed up against Jared fitting so perfectly. He fit a thigh between Jared’s legs, as he kissed him hard against the floor, giving his hardening dick a place to rub against. Jared couldn’t resist as his instincts took over. His hands roamed down to Jensen’s ass just a thin layer of his thermals between their skin. Jensen moaned into Jared’s mouth his tongue hot against Jared’s. 

Jensen moved again, bringing his other leg over between both of Jared’s which were now spread wider to accommodate Jensen’s body. Their lips and tongues stayed busy as Jensen rocked gently against Jared, their dicks both hard and full wanting more. Jared felt like he was suffocating, drowning in pleasure and pulled his head back to take a breath. Jensen moved his lips to Jared’s taught neck intensifying everything Jared was feeling. Thrusting his hips against Jared Jensen set a pace and Jared had never wanted something inside more than he did in that moment. Everything was already perfect, the weight of Jensen on top of him, Jensen’s soft lips and scorching tongue on his neck, his hips creating the perfect friction between his spread thighs, but it was like Jared’s body knew there was something else to make it even better. 

But before he could get the words from his brain to his mouth pleasure erupted from him hard and long as he came with force. 

“Oh god, yes,” Jensen moaned as he quickened the pace of his hips and found Jared’s lips with his own, “So hot, Jay.”

Jared was reeling as pleasure coursed through him, every nerve buzzing, heart thundering in his chest, lungs begging for more air, and his mind completely off-air. Totally blissed out from the best orgasm of his life. 

Jared slipped his hands under the waistband of Jensen’s thermals and held Jensen’s ass skin to skin, helping him rock harder against him. Jensen’s eyes squeezed shut as he bit down hard on his bottom lip biting off a moan and came with a shuddering force. 

When the last of his aftershocks conceded Jensen collapsed and they laid boneless against each other until their breathing calmed and their heart rates returned to normal. 

Jared had never felt like he did in that moment. He’d had orgasms before but never like that. He’d never felt so desperate like it was the only thing he needed was the release of undeniable pleasure between his legs and to be filled. God did he want to be filled completely in that moment and he wanted it to be Jensen. His heart fluttered at the thought. It was a little scary to be honest but even more thrilling. 

Their vacation had come to an end. Christmas morning was like most Christmases with presents to be opened and cinnamon rolls to be eaten but unlike other years this year they spent it with another family. It had been fun to watch Jensen open gifts in front of everyone obvious embarrassment written all over his face at the attention. Jared himself felt his own cheeks go hot when his sister made a big deal out of the present she got him. 

They spent the afternoon lounging around in their pajamas fiddling with their new gifts and watching Christmas movies on the television. Jared was getting antsy to give Jensen his present but wanted to wait until they were alone and had been too preoccupied that morning with Jensen’s lips to do it then. 

Jensen got up from where he’d been reading a book he’d gotten as a gift and motioned for Jared to follow him. They went into the bedroom and sat on the bed eyeing Jensen suspiciously. 

Jensen smiled and scratched at the back of his neck, “So, I didn’t get you a present because we didn’t really know each other until we got here…”

“It’s okay!” Jared butt in, he didn’t want Jensen to feel bad for not getting him anything even though Jared had, “I really don’t mind but I did get you something the other day when I went into town with my mom.”

Jensen’s smile widened as Jared got up and pulled the gift bag out from behind the dresser where he’d hidden it. He handed the bag to Jensen who took it while keeping his eyes on Jared.

“Open it,” Jared urged. 

But Jensen set the bag aside and grabbed Jared’s hands, “What I was saying before I was so rudely interupted,” Jensen teased, “I didn’t get you a present but I wanted to give you something.”

Jensen reached into his shirt, pulled out the two thin chains he was always wearing, and pulled one of them over his head. He ran his fingers over it in the palm of his hand before open it up and putting it over Jared’s head. 

“Wow,” Jared said gazing down at the metal warm from Jensen’s skin, “Are you sure?”

Jensen nodded smiling, “It looks good on you.”

Jensen reached for the bag and Jared’s stomach flipped with anticipation he was suddenly feeling anxious about his present to Jensen. 

Jensen pulled the colorful paper out of the bag and reached in carefully pulling out the notebooks. 

“These are awesome,” Jensen said quietly running his fingers over the binding and along the edges, “These are great. Thanks Jared.”

“You’re welcome,” Jared said, “Mr. Waters actually helped pick them out.”

Jensen looked up smiling brightly, his eyes glistening, and he leaned in meeting Jared’s lips with his own. 

“Merry Christmas, Jensen.”

“Merry Christmas, Jay.”

Epilogue:

Jared hadn’t seen Jensen since they left the cabin the day after Christmas. It was only a weekend before school started but it had felt like a lifetime and Jared spent it worried about what he’d find come Monday morning. They never talked about what would happen. Jared wanted to believe that things would stay the same no matter where they were or at least be friends but there was fear for the worst. 

Jared didn’t see Jensen until after his first class of the day and it was in the hallway crowded with other people. Jensen smirked and nodded his head as he passed but neither could stop unless they wanted to be late. 

The next time Jared saw Jensen was not until lunch. He was standing next to Steve and Chris laughing about something and for a moment he just stood there and watched them. It almost felt like the past two weeks had just been a really amazing dream but then he’d woken up to his same old boring life before Jensen. His heart sank a little at the thought and was about to turn away when Jensen called out his name across the entire cafeteria.

“Hey Padalecki!”

Jared turned around to find Jensen smiling over at him. The room got quiet and Jared’s heart sped up.

“Your house or mine after school?”

Jared felt his cheeks go red so fast and hard that he got a little dizzy, “Mine.” 

Jensen nodded, his smile never fading and after a moment winked before turning back to his friends. 

Jared’s chest expanded, heart swelling at the thought of Jensen still wanting to be in his life.

“What the hell Ackles?” Jared heard Chris say to Jensen, “Is he your boyfriend or something?”

“I hope so,” Jensen replied and Jared’s entire body filled with joy, he felt buzzed on champagne but all it was was Jensen.

End.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
